CUENTO BOHEMIO
by Phaedra Y. Maxwell Chang
Summary: Podran estar juntos para siempre? 03x04x03 05x04 (muy poooocoooo)STATUS: TERMINADO U.U
1. Default Chapter

Cuento Bohemio  
Capítulo I  
Fanfic by Kitzune Alexxx  
  
Era un bello atardecer cuando dos jóvenes llevaban a cabo un último adiós, el más doloroso de la vida de ambos, he aquí una historia de un amor sin barreras...  
  
¿Crees, Quatre, en los juramentos de amor? –cuestiona el joven alto de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, con firme determinación.  
  
Yo creo, Trowa, en el poder de un padre –contesta dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de dolor el joven rubio desde un pequeño balcón.  
  
¿Te acuerdas de las doradas horas que pasábamos en los grandes bosques de Ehrenfels?  
  
¡Ah! –ahogando un suspiro.  
  
¡No hay que decir más... cuando se ama!  
  
¡Ah! Trowa...  
  
¿Con que todo está decidido? ¿mañana es la boda?  
  
Mañana  
  
¿Y tú amas al nuevo esposo, a Wu Fei, hijo del Rey Chang?  
  
Me caso con él. –evitando encontrarse con su mirada triste.  
  
Puedes casarte con él sin amarlo, puesto que me has amado sin casarte conmigo.  
  
Trowa, tus palabras son duras...  
  
Las tuyas eran falsas  
  
Un día me decías: "Aunque me pidieses mi sangre ó mi vida, Quatre, tú la tendrías."  
  
Y un día tú me dijiste: "Todo lo que quieras de mí, aunque sea mi corazón, aunque sea mi mano, Trowa, tú lo tendrás."  
  
Trowa, yo contaba sin los otros... –repone en tono triste el joven de piel alabastrina.  
  
Quatre yo contaba sin ti... eso es más triste.  
  
Mi padre nos separa.  
  
Dios nos unirá  
  
¡NUNCA! –Con sobresalto en su voz y asustado de la profundidad de sus sentimientos el joven rubio tembló al pronunciar esa palabra.  
  
Quatre, hermoso como siempre, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano, calló y se puso a llorar. Una de sus lágrimas cayó abrasadora sobre la frente de Trowa, su triste amante, que suspiraba bajo el balcón de su ventana. El llevó la mano a su frente y recibió esta lágrima "perla caída de los aquamarinos ojos de Quatre" y Trowa vencido ya por el dolor y por el amor, porque mucho amaba Trowa, le dijo con una voz más dulce:  
  
¿Por qué me has hecho venir?  
  
Para cambiar nuestros adioses...  
  
Entonces, adiós, Quatre. –tratando de evitar que se le quebrara la voz y emitiera el llanto.  
  
Y... también para pediros mi anillo de oro  
  
La única cosa que me quedaba de ti.  
  
El niño le dio; el joven le vuelve a tomar.  
  
El joven es muy prudente, el niño lo era menos.  
  
Quatre no dijo nada; pero extendió la mano ahogando un suspiro.  
  
Aquí lo tienes.  
  
Trowa era alto; la ventana estaba baja. Se enderezó sobre la punta de los pies; el rubio deslizó su mano a través de las barras del balcón y Trowa puso el anillo de oro en su dedo meñique.  
  
¡Trowa, tienes un gran corazón!  
  
Yo no sé si eso que dices es verdad Quatre.... pero este corazón te amaba.  
  
Quisiera pedirte todavía una cosa más.  
  
Pídela. –Trowa habló con una voz esperanzada.  
  
Se ha hablado de nosotros mucho; es necesario que vengas a la boda, que estés alegre!... que sonrías...! se verá que ya no me amas. –tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía siquiera pensar en que llegase a ser verdad lo que pedía.  
  
Para eso... ¡NUNCA!  
  
Lo quiero.  
  
No cuentes con ello, jamás, ¡JAMAS!  
  
Te lo ruego.  
  
Lo has pedido tú... iré. –Con una voz derrotada, evitando que caigan lágrimas de sus ojos.  
  
Gracias, querido Trowa.  
  
Concédeme una gracia a tu vez.  
  
Habla Trowa, que gustoso lo haré.  
  
Bailarás un vals conmigo.  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
El primero después de media noche.  
  
Esta bien  
  
"Amo Quatre, amo Quatre". – decía una voz en el interior de la casa– "¿En dónde se encuentra?"  
  
Aquí estoy, un momento; adiós querido Trowa.  
  
La pequeña mano blanca envió un beso en la sombra. Las luces recorrieron todos los pisos; después las ventanas se cerraron, y se torno negra la casa del príncipe árabe. Sin embargo, Trowa marchaba triste en la oscuridad; atravesó un hermoso puente y siguiendo las riberas sombrías de un gran río, se dirigió lentamente hacia la isla de los Cazadores, que lleva el río en sus húmedos brazos como un canastillo de flores. Quatre se recostó en su lecho, consagrando un último pensamiento al primer amor de sus años juveniles. Reprimió los impulsos de su corazón y quiso dormir. El sueño no vino, y él oyó sonar, una después de otra, las horas de la noche. En el momento de la primera campanada de media noche resonara en la torre de una iglesia cercana, le pareció que alguien había suspirado muy cerca de él. "Es el viento que se queja entre los árboles"  
–pensó el príncipe rubio– Pero era una noche de mayo oscura y tranquila; no había ni un soplo en el aire y las tiernas hojas dormían medio plegadas en las ramas inmóviles. Nada turbó ya el silencio. Quatre ocultó su cabeza llena de miedo bajo la almohada, y se durmió pensando.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este pequeño fic está basado en "Las Tres Flores", traducción de Ignacio Manuel Altamirano, espero que te guste Quatrina, por que esta hecho especialmente para ti... 


	2. cap II

Cuento Bohemio  
Capítulo II  
  
Fanfic by Kitzune Alexxx  
  
Es de mañana. La ciudad se despierta alegre: la noche levanta sus velos de estrellados pliegues; la bruma fina y ligera rueda sobre los techos; la aguda flecha de las altas iglesias desgarra al pasar, cual si fuesen blancos vellones, las lentas nubecillas; los primeros rayos del sol quiebran sobre las cimas de los monumentos su punta de oro que resalta como relámpago.  
  
En casa del príncipe árabe, van, vienen, se agitan. Las criadas corren por los aposentos, los caballos piafan en el patio, los músicos tocan en la calle. –Se diría que la ciudad entera se casaba. Es que Quatre es muy bello y Wu Fei está muy enamorado, y cada uno se alegra de estas nupcias del amor y de la belleza.  
  
Quatre apareció un poco pálido, como una novia, pero más bello que ninguna. Wu Fei se adelantó a su encuentro.  
  
¿Y tu ramo, amado mío, tu ramo de blancas flores, imagen de tu alma, hermosa y pura? El ramo, mi querido señor, acaso le has olvidado. –dijo en tono de reclamo amable. No, por cierto, yo mismo lo he cogido en el jardín de mi padre, desde la madrugada, míralo.  
  
Y llamó a un escudero ataviado finamente con los colores del Rey, mitad rojo y mitad negro, puso delante de Quatre un cofre de ébano.  
  
Ábrelo –repuso Wu Fei, dándole una llavecita de plata.  
  
El rubio tomó la llave; su mano temblaba un poco; abrió no obstante, pero en lugar del ramo blanco, no encontró sino tres flores en el cofre de ébano: una primavera, una verónica azul y una inmortal. En ese dulce lenguaje de las flores, que no tiene por palabras sino los colores y los perfumes, la primavera es la esperanza, la verónica es la fidelidad y la inmortal es la constancia. Wu Fei pareció sorprendido, sorprendido y enojado. Pero él mismo había guardado la llave de plata, y no pudo acusar a nadie. Solamente tomó el ramo y quiso arrojarlo por la ventana.  
  
No, no, así me agrada. –repuso el príncipe árabe, y puso las tres flores en su cintura.  
  
Una hacanea blanca esperaba al joven rubio al pie de la gradería, enteramente cubierta de oro y de terciopelo, y caparazonada de seda. Dos jóvenes pajes tenían en su mano las flotantes riendas. Se pusieron en marcha. La comitiva se mostró en toda su pompa sobre los bordes del río. Quatre no percibió a Trowa; pero en el momento que la brillante comitiva comenzó a subir la colina sobre la cual está construida la antigua catedral, oyó sonar la tierra y retumbar el lejano galope de un caballo. "Es Trowa"pensó, pero continuo su camino sin atreverse a volver la cabeza. Llegaron muy pronto a las puertas de la iglesia; Quatre, bellamente ataviado con un traje típico chino, de unos matices blancos brillantes, haciendo juego sin opacar la belleza del pálido rostro del joven árabe, y sujetas por sus manos a su cintura las tres flores haciendo juego con el increíble encanto de este joven, este bajó y entró, procediéndole la multitud de nobles. Todos se colocaron en sus lugares en las bancas de la iglesia de los techos de la cual colgaban soberbias telas y había hermosos arreglos florales. Los coros de músicos cantaban sus mas hermosos himnos y el órgano juntaba a estos cantos su gran voz que sucesivamente estallaba como un trueno, o suspiraba como una mujer. El sacerdote bajó del altar y se adelantó para bendecir a los esposos. Quatre por dos veces volteó hacia los invitados.  
  
¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó su madre con una vocecita seca; no es allí donde debes mirar. Madre, ¿Quién es ese hombre vestido de duelo que está puesto de rodillas cerca del tercer pilar? –preguntó Quatre con voz baja para evitar ser escuchado por alguien más. Yo no veo sino la estatua de bronce de San Wenceslao; pero ¡Presta atención, a ti te toca responder! Quatre Raberba Winner, ¿aceptáis como esposo al príncipe Wu Fei Chang? –preguntó el sacerdote. Sí. –respondió Quatre con una voz tan débil que el sacerdote apenas la oyó, acto seguido, el rubio lanzó una mirada hacia el tercer pilar. No vio a nadie.–"Me he engañado"pensó bajando rápidamente los ojos; pero notó que no había más que dos flores en su cintura.  
  
La primavera había desaparecido. – ¡La dulce flor de la esperanza! –...  
  
Continuará  
  
Okis, Q-chan, sé que no es muy largo, pero espero que a ti y a cualquier persona que lo esté leyendo les guste. 


	3. Cap III

Cuento Bohemio  
Capítulo III  
  
Fanfic by Kitzune Alexxx  
  
El festín de la boda fue alegre. Los convidados se oprimían alrededor de las largas mesas; un ciervo entero se levantaba en medio del aderezo de la mesa con sus altos cuernos cargados de flores y de frutas; los escuderos trinchaban los cabritos rellenos de alfónsigos, y hacían pasar en platos de plata los faisanes de alas de oro y de cabeza de púrpura. Los vinos generosos circulaban en las copas espumosas; el rosado vino de Hungría, el blanco de Alemania y el rojo de Francia. Cuando se habían hecho abundantes libaciones, cuando más de un convidado, deslizándose suavemente de su silla, yacía bajo la mesa, trajeron un "wiedorcomo" antiguo; era un vaso inmenso adornado de esmaltes de vivos colores, especie de copa de Hércules que contenía la embriaguez de veinte hombres; se le llenó hasta el borde de tokai real; y los dos padres brindaron primeramente por la dicha de sus hijos, ¡por la dicha y el amor! Todos los invitados hicieron lo mismo y el wiedorcomo volvió a los esposos cargado de votos.  
  
Wu Fei lo ofreció a su joven esposo; pero apenas Quatre hubo tocado su borde con su rosado labio, la copa se vació como por un bebedor invisible. El se volvió. –¿Qué vería?– Yo no lo sé; pero puso un dedo sobre su boca, con ese gesto que dice; "Silencio y cuidado".  
  
Y... ni una gota para mí. –repuso el joven príncipe chino con tono de dulce reproche– Brindaré pues por mi felicidad en una copa vacía. El príncipe Quatre no tiene mas que una flor en su ramillete, dijo una voz entre la multitud.  
  
La verónica había desaparecido; la flor de la fidelidad...  
  
Llegó la noche; las mesas fueron quitadas; se derramaron perfumes; se encendió la aromática cera sobre los candeleros de hierro dorado; heraldos de armas, grandes como gigantes, inmóviles como rocas, se mantenían en las puertas elevando en sus manos antorchas de resina. Ya las orquestas resuenan y los dulces preludios conmoviendo las almas, invitan al placer. Se baila. Todos admiran la inefable gracia de Quatre, su talle flexible, sus movimientos armoniosos, su cuerpo todo obedeciendo las dulces leyes de la medida y de la cadencia. Tiene el encanto del ave que vuela, sus alas no se ven, pero se adivina que las tiene. Sobre el pavimento luciente dan vuelta sus pies ligeros. Nada puede hacerse sino mirarle; se siente uno feliz, pero de tiempo en tiempo, con mucha frecuencia quizá, su mirada inquieta se vuelve hacia la puerta de entrada, o consulta furtivamente la aguja del reloj grande, cuyo péndulo de oro va y viene en su caja de madera negra. El baile estaba en todo su brillo. Jamás fiesta tan espléndida había animado el antiguo palacio de los Chang, y nadie, excepto el joven desposado, y tal vez su esposo, pensaba en que ya era media noche, sin embargo, las violas y los oboes preludiaban un vals, tres o cuatro caballeros se adelantaron hacia Quatre.  
  
Ni a vos. –dijo Quatre al primero– ni a vos tampoco... a nadie; lo he prometido. –y miró al reloj.  
  
Nadie entró: los jóvenes se retiraron respetuosamente, la primera de las doce campanadas se dejó oír en el timbre sonoro, la mirada de Quatre brilló y la flor de la sonrisa abrió en su boca, pero no eran ni la mirada, ni la sonrisa de los vivos, se hubiera dicho que sonreía a los ángeles y que miraba al cielo.  
  
Adelantó una mano que ninguno de los invitados se atrevió a tomar, se levantó de su silla e hizo dos pasos como para ensayar el compás, la orquesta había comenzado el vals, y los danzantes, en enlazadas parejas, giraban en armonioso torbellino, en medio de ellas, Quatre se lanzó solo, con el brazo izquierdo suspendido y apoyado en la espalda de un caballero invisible, la cintura doblada ligeramente, la mano derecha delante, extendida y como abandonada a la blanda presión de una mano amiga. Valsaba. Los hombres le admiraban, las mujeres le envidiaban: nunca había estado tan bello y extraordinario como entonces. Un compás perfecto conducía todos sus movimientos: una expresión celestial transfiguraba su semblante; se había tornado etéreo y diáfano, como esas hijas del aire que caminan sobre los juncos de los lagos sin inclinarlos siquiera. En lugar de fatigarse, como las otras, en el rápido círculo, parecía encontrar en el nuevas fuerzas, y sentirse más ligero a cada vuelta que daba. Su talón tocaba de tiempo en tiempo el suelo, que no abandonaba la punta de su pie, las otras parejas se habían detenido para verlo mejor. El valsaba siempre, su cabeza se volvía a menudo sobre sus espaldas y sus ojos se adormecían en la vaguedad del éxtasis. Nadie se atrevía a detenerlo, su joven esposo hizo una señal a la orquesta, y en lugar de volver a comenzar el tema del vals sin fin, fue amortiguando poco a poco su compás; y los oboes no hicieron oir más que una nota lánguida y entrecortada por los suspiros, y las violas se extinguieron en un dulce estremecimiento. Quatre volvió a su asiento, y antes de tomarlo hizo una gran reverencia. Wu Fei se acercó a él.  
  
¿Porqué, amormío, has bailado solo cuanto tantos señores te invitaban? –preguntó Wu Fei. ¿Solo? No, yo he bailado con ese caballero del jubón negro, de la negra toca y de las plumas negras. –repuso con serenidad y esbozando una sonrisa hermosa el rubio. ¿En dónde está, que no lo veo? Allí cerca de la pared; ahora nos mira. ¡Es extraño yo no lo veo, ni nadie le ha visto! ¿Cómo se llama? Se llama Trowa. –Dijo Quatre ruborizándose. ¿Trowa?... corazón mio, pero Trowa ha muerto. ¡Muerto! ¿Y cuando... en dónde? –Con una vos quebrándose y los ojos abriéndose en sorpresa. Ayer a media noche, los marineros han encontrado su cadáver entre las cañas, cerca de la isla de los Cazadores.  
  
Quatre inclinó la frente, y mirando su cintura percibió que había perdido su tercera flor. La inmortal, la flor de la constancia.  
  
¡Ah! –murmuró con una sonrisa extraviada– Trowa ha muerto y yo... –en sollozos, casi en un estado de shock– y yo... también estoy muerto.  
  
Y cayó en los brazos de Wu Fei... sin un latido más de su corazón enamorado...  
  
Owari.  
  
Este de plano me quedó cortito, pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo, gracias Q-chan por permitirme publicar el fic, ya que yo te lo regalé con mucho cariño por ser una gran amiga, gracias... 


End file.
